


Secret's in the Hats

by sabershadowkat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Hats, Secrets, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: "Why are there so many hats?"





	Secret's in the Hats

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: secret's in the, forest

 

 _"Secret's in the--"_  

"Agnes!" 

"Darn it!" 

"Agnes!" 

"Over here, Eunice!" 

"There you are.   I couldn't see you in the forest of hats. Why are there so many hats?" 

"It's the Kentucky Derby. You're supposed to wear a hat." 

"I know you're supposed to wear a hat. We're wearing hats. It doesn't explain why." 

"To shade you from the sun, and keep you from getting the cancer." 

"I definitely do not want the cancer." 

"Nobody wants the cancer." 

"You appear a bit put out, dear. Is it the talk about the cancer?" 

"No, it's not the talk about the cancer. Those two over there were talking about a secret when you bellowed." 

"I do not bellow!" 

"You do, and you did, and now I don't know what the secret is." 

"Why don't you ask them? Excuse me--" 

"Eunice! You can't ask perfect strangers to share a secret.   It's a secret!" 

"But it might be a good secret. Like for a new sauce. I could use a new sauce." 

"We still can't up and ask them." 

"Well, maybe we can slyly drop it into conversation." 

"How do you slyly drop someone else's secret into a conversation?" 

"We'll talk about a secret of our own and then ask them to share one, too." 

"It's not going to work." 

"It will work. Come on, let's talk to them- wait, where are they going?" 

"Maybe to get the secret." 

"What are we waiting here for? Let's get after them." 

"Too late. I can't see them anymore." 

"It's all these hats.   Why are there so many hats?"

 

**end**

 


End file.
